


The Late Hour of Dawn

by Wristic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristic/pseuds/Wristic
Summary: A thief by nature, its given you a bad reputation around the camp. To find some peace from always having to defend yourself you find the early hour of morning is the best time to do so. However the choice on place is outside of the camps perimeter, and Bellamy is surprisingly slow to fixing that.





	1. Chapter 1

You were at your best when you went unnoticed. On the Ark you’d never been good at the whole working together thing, more the slight of hand and run type. It earned a pretty bad reputation with everyone because, well, when you were caught the floors and walls and ceiling were filled with other people’s things. To be fair it was a collection that started generations ago, your parents and your father’s parents just as kleptic before them. But it was you who got caught, so it was only right that you took the fall. Given the excessive amount stolen and your reclusive nature it instigated you never wanted to earn anything and instead would steal at any time for any reason. The only sanctuary you could find from everyone’s judgement now was early in the morning, small bowl of fruits and nuts in your lap, staring off into the pale blue world.

Letting out a big yawn you caught someone’s attention, for the first time peeking a curious interest. Most would brush it off, too tired to investigate, but this person noticed it was outside of the compound, so they rounded to meet you.

“What are you doing out here?” You jumped at the familiar voice, never imagining he’d ever speak directly to you. Wide eyed you looked back to the unofficial leader Bellamy Blake.

“Uh…having breakfast?” you offered the bowl but he glared at it suspiciously.

“Did you ask for those rations?”

You scoffed at him turning back to the woods. Of course he wouldn’t think any better than the rest. They all wanted you to work twice as hard like you were somehow more criminal than the people who committed murder, but never wanted to acknowledge when you did contribute, often jeering if you did. “It’s from my own stash.”

“You should be sharing with the rest.”

“I do.” you all but growled. The sudden snap in your attitude didn’t go unnoticed but Bellamy was still in full authority mode.

“Well…you shouldn’t be out here, it’s dangero-”

“Look, I come here to relax and get away from everyone. If I die in the process that’s my business.”

Bellamy was silent behind you, making you nervous with every passing second. His footsteps descended in your direction making you worriedly glance back. Surprisingly he sat down next to you reaching out his hand for the bowl. Cautiously, you handed it over, watching him grab a handful and then give the bowl back.

The worst part about this was your little crush on him. It forced you to noticing everything you found so pleasing. This picturesque moment was already and unwillingly imprinting itself in your mind. Yeah you liked him, but as you’d been watching, you weren’t his type. This interaction alone felt out of place.

“So why wake up so early for this? Wouldn’t it be more relaxing just to sleep in?” your heart leapt hearing the teasing in his voice. You didn’t have to look to know he was smiling.

Taking in a long breath, the damp air clearing your mood and making you relax, you admitted, “My first night here, I was so nervous we were all going to die I didn’t sleep at all.” You looked out in the woods seeing the light mist kick up and a few birds start to chirp. It brought a smile to your face already. “But then there was this weird hour, everyone was asleep but I could see them just fine. The world was grey, like on the Ark…but the smell in the air was so different. It was refreshing and brand new, not heavy and uncomfortably warm.”

Bellamy kept his chuckle quiet. “You’re from the Engine sector, aren’t you?”

“Guilty.” You smiled surprised he knew about the humid air in the Engine Sector. “Yeah. I think it was the silence that did me in to be honest. The hum of the engine is deafening compared to a bunch of rowdy teenagers.” the moment got quiet again before you continued. “But um…as the hour goes on…you can see the gold of the sun on the mist, the leaves turn vibrant and the ground warms. Watching the transition it’s…it’s beautiful. It really shows we’re in another world and for a moment it’s not so scary anymore.” His head turning caught your eye. Looking to meet him Bellamy was smiling and soft eyed at your sentiment. “What? Who better appreciate the price of small things than a thief?”

It seemed he decided to stay then, both of you silent and looking out into the woods, watching and listening to it slowly wake up.

When rustling started to become noticeable within the compound Bellamy looked back. The defeated look on his face was hard not to notice. Pushing yourself up with a groan you tried to help usher him along. “We better head back before someone catches us and thinks I’m corrupting you or something.”

Bellamy didn’t get up with you, laughing and trailing his eyes among the trees. It felt nice to see him genuinely not wanting to leave from your little sanctuary. “You think you’d be the one doing the corrupting?” you could practically feel the wink when he looked up at you.

Snickering you dodged it because damn was he handsome when he smiled. Jokingly you mocked oozed confidence, popping your collar. “Yeah I don’t know if you’ve heard but uh, I got a pretty hard rep.” it got a laugh out of him again but he still didn’t rise. “Come on, it’s _dangerous out here_ remember.”

“I thought you didn’t care about that?”

“I don’t when it comes to me but I’m pretty sure they’d eat me alive if something happened to you.” you gestured to the crew inside and that snarky attitude of his seemed to drift again, but he stood brushing himself off.

* * *

The next morning you were braiding a new necklace for yourself, having found a pretty blue and black rock for it’s center. A bowl of sliced apples rested snug in your lap to snack on. 

The sound of feet scuffing the ground caught your attention and you quickly dissolved into a smile to see Bellamy rubbing his face and making his way to you. Without saying anything he plopped down and checked out what you were doing. You offered the bowl of fruit which he gladly took.

He didn’t take his eyes off the entwining straps. “I don’t remember saying it was okay to hand out leather to anyone…”

“Excu~se you. I bribed this leather fair and square.” he smiled until his gaze landed on the silver band around your wrist.

“You’re still wearing your bracelet?”

“Unlike some of you I have family to think about.”

Bellamy mauled it over on apples. “Your family didn’t get floated with you?”

“Naw. I got caught so I took the fall. They didn’t want me to, they were just as guilty as I was, but I was the only one who had a chance of getting out alive so…” you snickered, “I bet it killed them having to give up all that moonshine.” you tied the newly fashioned choker around your neck and fell back on your elbows, feet teetering happily as you looked up at the blue tinted leaves and pale grey sky glittering through them. Bellamy seemed deep in thought over your imprisonment. Part of you wanted to ask but you could feel you wouldn’t get a straight answer.

The rest of the hour was shared in content silence, you having to signal him again it was time to head back.

A few more mornings together you finally asked. “Do you not like being a leader?” admittedly you didn’t know anything about a leadership role, you couldn’t really empathize on your own it’s hardships, all you knew was every morning Bellamy seemed desperate to stay away once he was with you.

Caught off guard he opened his mouth to defend, but his eyes drooped, tired, and he said nothing.

“You’re good at it.” the smirk he gave was jaded. It pulled you into scooting a little closer. “I mean, you’ve got a real charisma for inspiring people.”

You watched his jaw tense to hold back his thoughts, but he gave anyway. “What if I inspire them to do the wrong thing?”

You sighed. “Your thinking about Murphy and Charlotte. Well… you know how the saying goes, Rome wasn’t built in a day.” He looked over to you, the smirk losing its terseness and melting into one that was desperate to tease you. “Hey I’m doing my best on this comfort thing okay!” He chuckled at that. You grumbled pulling yourself in a little ball to hide how easily he ruffled you.

“Yeah well, telling me I’m allowed a few screw up when a little girl kills herself doesn’t make me feel better.”

You scratched under the leather of your necklace. “That’s a good thing though isn’t it?” His brow furrowed at you. “You’re suppose to feel bad when bad things happens. I think I’d be more concerned if I said it’s alright and you just agreed.”

He thought on it, but ultimately fell silent. Not sure what else to say either, you sighed and resigned. When the time came to return to camp you still felt like you needed to say something. Your hand hovered and bounced like it wanted to grab his but then fell back in your own lap. He watched your little conflict and busted out laughing when you looked up like a kid caught about to steal a cookie. Something you would have been leagues better at doing.

“Hey! I’m trying!” you smacked his shoulder but he couldn’t stop, infecting you with embarrassed giggles. He was still mid laughing when the soft press of a quick kiss tickled your cheek.

Bellamy stood up with a few more chuckles. “Thanks. I mean you suck at comforting people, but thanks.”

Blinking away your shock you snarked at him hoping to dispel the heat in your face. “Shut up I haven’t had many friends.”

You two stared at each other for a moment, the word friends hanging in the air. It made you lose confidence and duck your head with a shy smile. Glancing back up he had a hand out for you to take. Hoping he wouldn’t tease you, you took it and let his sturdy grip help lift you up. Standing in front of him you looked down at your connection, warm and callused compared to yours.

“Really though Bellamy.” You gave his hand a squeeze, finding some comfort in keeping your eyes low. “You couldn’t of known it was all going to blow up like that, but you’ve done the right thing taking responsibility and staying.” You glanced up and immediately regretted it, the intensity and beholden expression in those eyes doing you in. “A-and I’m, you know… whatever.”

The smirk fell right back on. “Good save.” He nodded.

“Shut up.”

“Almost delivered a full uplifting speech there. I’m impressed.”

You covered your burning face with a giggle. “Ugh shut up!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting an unwelcome visitor in your tent, you refuse to sleep in your own, most people thinking it’s some sort of ruse. You’re a thief after all, isn’t that just your way. But at least you have one friend to count on.

Habits were hard to break. After an entire life spent with parents who didn’t give a single care for you sleeping at the start of their work shift, even down on Earth you woke up at the same time as if they were still tossing junk and stomping around. But this morning was a bit different. Your eyes didn’t flutter open on their own, there was an annoying clicking sound very close to your ear.

With a groan the clicking stopped. Still, you forced your eyes open and looked at the rest of your pillow. What sat comfortably by your head was a creature so nightmarish you prayed you were still dreaming. It was the size of a whole other person’s head. It’s eight long black legs pierced the soft pillow, coming out from under a two piece shell, shiny iridescent green and blue even in the dim morning light. Tufts of spiky black hair outlined every rim. It’s fangs were plump and turned like tusks, them clacking together to reveal the clicking that woke you up.

The scream you belted out rang over the camp and you sprinted out of your tent at break-neck speeds, safely out of the compound. Everyone rushed out to see what was assaulting the camp only to be met with empty ground. The two on watch who witnessed you bale only shrugged leading Bellamy to round the corner, nearly bumping into you just out the gates.

“Is it still in there?” You whispered.

“Is what in where?” his voice was more groggy than most mornings.

“The spider! In my tent! Or maybe it was a crab?!” The rest of your words sounded like you might start crying. “I don’t know!”

Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you serious?”

“Just look in there! It’s huge!”

Murphy glanced inside your tent with a flashlight, only a second before the curtain dropped and announcing something far more horrifying than it sitting on your pillow; that it wasn’t.

“I’m not going back in there.” You factually stated. Bellamy squinted in question, like you were being ridiculous. “I am not going back in there until I know it’s dead!”

“Then where are you going to sleep?”

“I’ll fix the damn pod and fly back up to the Ark if I have to, I’m not sleeping in that tent!”

A girl’s voice you didn’t quite recognize warned behind the compound wall. “She just wants to move into someone else’s so she can kick them out and take it for herself.”

Embarrassment and bitterness heated you up like she had just tossed you in a campfire, the few agreeing making the wall of the compound all the thicker. Your face dropped trying to hide the shame she caused you, missing Bellamy snap back with a glare that silenced the crew. Coming back he reached for you. 

“It’s fine, you can just sleep in mine-” but you shied away, stepping back from the entrance of the camp.

“I’m… I’m already up. I’ll just stay out here a little while until it’s time to work.”

Bellamy watched you go, holding yourself small with a heavy cloud on your shoulders. Like every morning, you found your spot just down the hill and sat, covering your ears in case anybody had anything else to say.

It was long enough for the birds to start chirping and the gold of the sun to bring color to the dirt and dead leaves when a blanket fell on your back. It startled you, quick to wipe away the tear that had just barely spilled. Bellamy joined you, close enough to feel his heat and kind enough to not comment on the glossy red of your eyes.

“I had them look but we didn’t find anything.”

You sniffled, too timid to look directly at him. “That just means it’s going to kill us all.”

Hearing him scoff put a smile on your face. “… they did.. find some really interesting things in your tent.”

It made your heart sink, gulping because out of all the people you didn’t want to defend yourself to him. “I don’t steal from the camp-”

Bellamy sat up straighter, quick to reassure. “That’s not what I was saying-”

“I mean sure I bribe but that’s like a shady trade. But still a trade, I’m not just taking.” you on the other hand had been sulking for the past hour and had a whole lot to say on the matter.

“I know, I wasn’t-”

“And yeah, okay, maybe I hide things from people who are being jerks to me, but, I mean, they were being jerks so they deserve to be inconvenienced.”

A long pause hovered in the air before you looked at Bellamy, his brow raised silently asking if you were finished. Taking a deep breath with a cheeky smile he finally got his word in. “ _I know_. It’s was just some really interesting stuff. I was wondering where you got it all?”

“Oh.” Feeling a knot in your heart unravel, you waved carelessly, “There are bunkers and basements all over the place. It’s just a matter of being able to recognize where old roads used to be.”

Bellamy chuckled a bit before something darker dawned on him. “And the Grounders never attack you?”

It was something you long forgot to worry about while gathering. “Huh, I guess they don’t. Maybe I’m just looking in an area that isn’t their territory?”

“Maybe…” but that didn’t seem to sit well with him.

A deep yelling came from inside the camp startling you both. Looking back it was suddenly accompanied with a cracked, “What is that, what IS that?! Oh My God!” followed by more people screaming.

You both started snickering.

“I think they found your spider.”

“Honestly I don’t know if it was a spider, it was more like a Hellspawn from my deepest nightmares.”

Some more screaming echoed accompanied with a “Kill It, Kill It!!” “What’s its shell made of!?” “Where did it go? Oh God where did it go!?”

Pointedly looking at Bellamy you repeated. “Hellspawn.”

He laughed, a hand coming up to cover as it died down, thinking. “So… seeing as it doesn’t sound dead, does that mean you’re still not going to sleep in your tent?”

“After waking up to it chilling out on my pillow, it owns my damn tent.”

Shrugging he offered again, “You could use my tent.” having heard it this time you opened your mouth even though you hadn’t thought of anything to say. It closed into a bashful toothy smile and you shook your head. “Why not?”

“Bellamy,” the humor slowly drained from you, replaced with unease. “I know I’ve said this before but, you really shouldn’t be hanging out with me. It’s just going to cause a bunch of needless controversy and moving into your tent would be a _whole_ other level of controversy.”

He shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“… I do. You already have so much on your plate, I don’t want to complicate things.” You motioned back to when you were just outside the wall and that girl accused you of wanting to steal someone’s whole living space. “That, earlier, that was just the start of my day. If I moved in with you, at best you’d have to defend me on occasion, at worst they’d blame you for favoritism and say you were letting me get away with stealing.”

Bellamy only smiled at your worried reasoning. “Can’t I just have one thing without worrying about how it might make me look as a leader?”

You couldn’t say anything, couldn’t keep the fire in your face or the smile at bay. Because this one thing he wanted, was you. Surely he didn’t mean it that way. “I was being serious.”

“So was I.”

The hesitation you gave didn’t put him off in the slightest. You may have been covering your face but you were smiling and nervously laughing. “I-I can’t just-”

“Why not? Don’t get me wrong, you’ll be sleeping on the ground of course.”

“We all sleep on the ground!”

“Yeah but that’s the only blanket you’re getting.”

You scoffed, “Such a generous host!” but you were still grinning ear to ear at the prospect. “You sure your tent is spider proof?”

“I guess we’ll have to find out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally not everything can go smoothly when you move into Bellamy’s tent. Your reputation was difficult enough to deal with but now you have to manage his as well. Things escalate when someone takes away your only security of ever seeing your parents again.

“You know he’s just doing it because he feels bad for you.” 

You huffed, glowering at the girl, Lia, standing beside you while you both harvested seeds from the center of a strange flower. Its red petals made for an excellent dye as you both were finding out from it staining your hands every time they ripped and bled from your harvesting. Repercussions from moving into the tent with Bellamy were inevitable, but damn were they already exhausting.

“Once his stuff starts going missing he’s going to kick you out of the compound, for good.” Ah jealous was a terrible thing. You could relate to being the girl watching but never acting, you couldn’t relate to taking it was so little grace. That however didn’t stop you from taking her lip with little grace.

“And then you’ll have him all to yourself, right? Once he realizes his mistake he’ll come running, _Lia, oh Lia, what a fool I’ve been, I should have taken all of our no interactions as a sign of true love_!” you smirked, “That about what you’re imagining?”

A handful of petals squashed in your face and when you opened your eyes she was already halfway across the encampment. You pulled thick velvety pads from your face, probably smearing even more red from your fingers. Some people gave you curious glances but ultimately ignored the scene.

Groaning you left for the tent to make sure you properly wiped it all off, having moved a mirror in there just the other day. As you neared the tent, pulling the last few petals from your forehead and cheek Bellamy exited, eyes jumping at you.

“What the hell happened? Are you alright?” Him rushing up to you, putting his hands on either side of your face to examine for a cut overwhelmed you, not used to people that were anyone but your parents being comfortable enough to approach you so closely.

You choked awkwardly, pushing his hands away as you admitted. “It’s not blood, just pissed off a fellow seed picker.” Bellamy’s jaw clenched, sitting back on his feet as he looked around at the camp like he might find the assailant and ban them. You chuckled at the sight, feeling bashful at his protectiveness. “It’s nothing Bellamy.” He didn’t seem convinced, his eyes far off with thought, regret you assumed. You smacked his chest. “I’ve been pissing off people long before landing on this rock. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He shifted still unsure. You gripped his wrist. “It’s _nothing_.”

As he finally looked at you, the world felt like it had faded away. The goings on nothing but white noise and the scenery just a green blur. Bellamy’s hand rose in yours, his finger gripping them, giving a smile to reassuring you he’d forget the transgression simply because you asked. You smiled back but it wasn’t in thanks, you were dizzy, your stomach light with butterflies as your heart squeezed in wonder of a kiss, a real kiss.

Gulping hard you helped to break the sudden trance, dipping your head shyly and giving his hand a squeeze like it might rewind you two back into ‘only friends’ status. “I was gonna go clean up-”

“Yeah, sure.” Bellamy took a sizable step to the side for you. It was hard to not look back, your senses telling you he watching you go, yet your head telling you that was impossible.

Safe inside you sighed out all the tension he welled up in you. It was the move you told yourself, living alone with him was a trope as old as time, but damn if it didn’t make your mind run wild.

Your early morning chats now started in the night while you two were supposed to be sleeping, laughing and philosophizing by the lantern, beds so close they might as well be pushed as one. Somehow going out to watch the sunrise wasn’t so appealing anymore. You felt safe in here, with him, just talking and pushing away dreams of more. It of course didn’t go by you he wasn’t bringing in girls like he used to, like he could be.

You wanted to reason it all away, too afraid to hope you’d caught the attention of someone so out of your league. Yet even thinking he was ‘out of your league’ didn’t fit at all. You two got along like a puzzle, opposite looking pieces just dropping into place. If it wasn’t for everyone else reminding you you shouldn’t be in there with him, you’d consider the tent Heaven on Earth it was so peaceful to be alone with him.

But surely it was all in your head you told yourself, even as he came back with a wet rag to help you, taking it upon himself to clean off what you could easily do in the mirror.

* * *

In the early morning you rushed out of the tent, searching high and low for Clarke. When you found her sleeping in the old hanger you pounced on her, frantic, holding out the white steel bracelet that connected you to the Ark, to your family, a corner of it scratched to all hell by someone who snuck in the night and broke it.

“Fix it!” You shouted at her, not caring for the others stirring. “Fix it! You have to fix it!”

Trying to blink herself awake, Clarke took it from you, barely giving it a once over before handing it back. “I can’t, once it unlatches-”

“It’s just broken-it’s dead!? That’s stupid! There has to be a way to fix it! It’s your mom’s tech, fix it!”

Perhaps Clarke wasn’t a morning person but she snapped at you. “I’m not my mother and even if she was here that’s not her department to fix.” 

Feeling a crushing hopelessness your eyes began to heat and water. The look of loss was slack on your face, cooling Clarke’s temper immediately. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“They can’t think I’m dead.” You croaked, your hands began to shake as they clutched on the band. “Fix it please! You have to fix it!” You sobbed shoving it to her again. Clarke swallowed thickly as she looked into your desperate and tear stricken face.

Her head jumped up and you followed, Bellamy was standing behind you, his brow knitting when he saw the bracelet pried open.

“My parents,” you choked a sob, looking to him like you were pleading for him, for anyone to help you. It was futility of it all that had you so broken. You kept looking at the bracelet in your hands like it was your parents themselves broken and dead in your lap. “They _can’t_ think I’m dead, they’re suppose to find me.”

Bellamy nodded, speaking gently to you as he bent down, “I know, I know. Let’s go back to the tent okay.” He wasn’t going to worry you with the pressures of social constructs, trying to hold himself back from looking at everyone else as you sobbed into the heels of your palms, refusing to let the bracelet go. He helped you up on weak legs, taking you back to the minimum privacy of the tent.

Inside he sat you down on your bed, him kneeling down in front of you, watching you, not sure what to say. He took the bracelet, slipping from your fingers easily now. Turning it over, seeing where someone had clearly wormed their way under the lock and pinched it open while they slept had him unnerved, glaring at it in worry.

“What am I gonna do? No one’s going to contact them, when the Ark comes down they… ” you shook your head, curling into yourself. “They can’t think I’m dead.” You choked up again. “I promised I wouldn’t be floated, I promised they’d see me again. If they think I’m dead, if they don’t know…”

Bellamy tossed the opened band aside like the scrap it was now. Both his hands fell on your shoulders, leaning so close his forehead nearly touch yours. “When they come to the ground the first thing they’ll do is get into contact with us, and you can tell them yourself you’re still alive.”

You hiccuped, the panic threatening to pick up again, “But what if the council tells them they think I’m-”

“The council won’t say anything about this until they’re down here.” It didn’t seem to calm like it should. “If your parents were down here, and you were up there, would you give up on them just because some piece of tech said they were dead?” it didn’t take you long to shake your head. No, you would ever think they were dead, not until you saw it for yourself. “Then they wouldn’t give up on you.”

His hands came up, wiping away the tears down your face, letting you take deep breaths, calming yourself as you repeated the words over and over, _they wouldn’t give up on you_.

Sniffling, you let out a slow shaking breath. “I think you’re better at the whole advice thing than me.”

You broke into a chuckled but he only smiled, running a thumb along your burning cheek. It was a nice feeling, a safe one. You couldn’t remember if you’d ever been touched like that before and it had you closing your eyes, subtly nuzzling into his hand. It was a shame but you never realized until you met him how little people really touched you, how many never stuck around, how much you were used to comforting yourself.

Opening your eyes, they watered for a different reason now, Bellamy so close his hair tickled your forehead. You wanted to touch him back, but you weren’t sure how, what he would find appropriate, and it was frustrating to worry about. His hand glided down to your neck, eyes trained on the necklace you made and never removed, calling it good luck these days. You didn’t take your eyes off his, wondering if you could ask him to hold you. Friends right, you were just friends, friends could hold each other.

But when his eyes drug back up, halting at your lips, his hanging heavy as his eyes lost a little of their focus, you felt everything shift, his big brown eyes finally meeting yours, giving you a silent revelation.

You crashed your lips to his, having held back all you wanted for so long and them some, ages of pushing away any semblance of affection or intimacy because it was easier to deal with. It was like a dam breaking, flooding you will a need for warmth that went so deep it was in your bones.

Your hands were quick to pull him into you, his knees falling to the ground to catch himself from falling. Bellamy was smiling against your lips, wrapping his arms around to hold you tight, brushing and gripping you to show he indeed wanted it as much as you did, you holding his face as you kissed him over and over like you’d been wanting since you first saw him. There had never been anything so satisfying in your life.

When you finally calmed, the last few kisses loud with wet lips, his deep chuckle filled the tent. “I had uh, meant to do something a bit more romantic for a first kiss.”

You laughed, breathless, “Yeah, sorry, it felt really good.”

“That’s good to hear.” You both fell into giggles, letting him pull you back onto his bed, holding you as tightly as you held him. 

After a good while, the sun having come up and the camp more alive, he sighed, voice cracking like he was nearly back asleep. “It’ll be nice to have more room again.”

You chuckled, “Was I taking up too much with my corner?”

He ran a lazy hand along your side, “No, it’s just nice to finally have you in my bed, you fought it so hard.”

You played with the collar of his shirt, running a finger along it’s edges and tickling the skin. “I’ll take my denial to my grave before I make a move.” You halted. “Oh.”

“What?”

“I guess I kind of did.”

Bellamy bit his lips, trying to hold back a laugh. “That’s terrible.” He whispered.

You whispered back for kicks, “I know but it’s true.” The tent was filled with snickering before you were both forced to give in and start the day.


End file.
